living_emerald_cityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
New Orleans, Louisiana
New Orleans (/njuː ˈɔːrli.ənz, -ˈɔːrˈliːnz, -ˈɔːrlənz/, or /ˈnɔːrlənz/; French: La Nouvelle-Orléans nuvɛlɔʁleɑ̃ ) is a major United States port and the largest city and metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. The city is known for its distinct French and Spanish Creole architecture, as well as its cross-cultural and multilingual heritage. New Orleans is famous for its cuisine, music (particularly as the birthplace of jazz) and its annual celebrations and festivals, most notably Mardi Gras. The city is often referred to as the "most unique" in the United States. New Orleans is located in southeastern Louisiana, and occupies both sides of the Mississippi River. The heart of the city and its French Quarter is on the river's north side. As of 1990 it has a population of 496,938. The city seems to have a massive power of attraction to supernatural beings. Inhabitants Garou Bone Gnawers * Papa Legba, former alpha of the Bone Gnawers. He was allegedly killed by Golden Shadow's claive * Laweau, former beta of the Bone Gnawers. She might be familiar with voodoo magic. * +18 more Silver Fangs * Sebastian Aurelion "Golden Shadow" La Fleur, Ragabash, Adren, vicegerent of New Orleans. His best friend is probably the mayor. * Jade Chloe "Golden Heart" La Fleur, Philodox, 18 years old The pretty brunette is the daughter of Golden shadow and Catherine's childhood accquaintance. * Cassandra La Fleur, Golden Shadow's Secretary * Guardian A, Kinfolk, drives a black Ford with a built in telephone * Guardian B, Kinfolk Fianna * Aaron "Fearless Blade" Fitzgerald, Galliard, Adren, owner of The Funky Pirates Blues Club Aaron is a trumpeter in his 50s with red hair. He speaks with a heavy southern accent and doesn't know when to quit according to his own statement. * Jennifer "Morgana" Gilroy, Theurge, Fostern Morgana is a quiet garou with black hair and red highlights * Kelly "Speaks Softly", soul singer * [[Sam "Two Gun"|'Sam "Two Gun"']], Metis, hunchback, plays the trumpet * Desmond Fitzgerald, Kinfolk Aaron's redheaded son works at The Funky Pirates Blues Club. Glasswalker * Seek Security? * unknown * unknown * unknown Vampires * Garry, invisible and very smelly, Cristobal's slave. He wears a cape and lives in the sewers. To reach him you have to leave a note at the mausoleum of le chevalier. * Kitty, regular at the Isis Club, thought biting Cristobal was a good idea * Le Chevalier, mysterious Vampire, is said to be very strong * Sokar, owns the Isis Club, probably has a big ego, "snake" Humans * Danny, organizes illegal pit fights and own a boxing ring near the Creole Gardens * Ethan Song, journalist for The Times-Picayune, Taliya's contact with benefits * Ian Kerrigan, bouncer at the Isis club * Janet Jackson, Tyler's wife, pregnant, great cook * Juan, owns a car workshop and is part of the underground racing scene * Justin, works for Danny * Lafayette, owner of a Jazz Club, fan of Catherine * Liam Duff, works at the port of New Orleans, taciturn * Dr. Nathan Faulkner, psychologist * Tyler Jackson, 34 years old, Police officer, has three children, the youngest son is not very talented at playing his keyboard Others * Amanya Mukula, Ajaba, works as translator in the city, tries to keep out of trouble * Bastet presumably range the north of Louisiana * Mokolé are known to inhabit the Mississippi delta Unknown * Gabriel Lorca, owns the Morning Star * Papa Midnight, owns the Jazzam Club, ally of Lorca, maybe a garou, maybe a warlock, maybe everything. He is the king of voodoo and likes drinking rum. * Raphaelo Martinez, leader of the Delta Crew * Bill Faulkner, Bounty hunter, looking for employees *'Monique Menant', possible acquaintance of Papa Midnight Gangs * Banshees, biker gang, leeches, block the streets at night and cause trouble for the racers * Delta Crew, Martinez' gang, lent money to Liam Duff * 113, another gang * Sons of Silence, biker gang, take care of club Morning Star. They occupy a pub next to the Morning Star. Places French Quarter * Satchmo Sept, located in the Louis Armstrong Park * Louis Armstrong Park, a rather weaver heavy park in the city, 12,5 hectare big. There is a broken lavatory, at least one trash can, a nearby phone box, a big watercourse, severals bridges, statues, and buildings. * Jazz Lafayette * The Funky Pirates Blues Club Faubourg Lafayette * Creole Gardens Guesthouse and Inn Little Woods * A phone box * Bayou Sauvage National Wildlife Refuge Outskirts * Isis Club, a techno club crammed with leeches * Jazzam, Papa Midnight's Club * Morning Star, mysterious club, the entry was forbidden to the Stormbound pack. It's supposed to reveal the worst in each Garou. It is located in the upper floors of a skyscraper. 19699218.jpg The-Funky-Pirate-Blues-Club-building-on-Bourbon-Street-in-the-French-Quarter.jpg 01.jpg Kategorie:Louisiana